The Love Square of Stupidity (Adrinette Oneshot)
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: Ladybug accidentally sees Chat de-transform behind their school. She wasn't able to look away in time and she was left feeling confused and surprised because her old crush was already her boyfriend! Ladybug and Chat have been official for years! But they decided to keep their identities a secret. She decides to tell him that Chat's out of the bag. T for suggestive themes.


The Love Square of _Stupidity_

Adrinette Oneshot

Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug accidently sees Chat de-transform behind their school. She wasn't able to look away in time and she was left feeling confused and surprised because her old crush was already her boyfriend! Ladybug and Chat have been official for years! But they decided to keep their identities a secret. She decides to tell him that Chat's out of the bag.

Ladybug cannot believe her eyes. They were obviously deceiving her.

Right?

 _Yes, obviously_ , thought Ladybug as she internally rolled her eyes.

Because… Because there's absolutely no way in hell that her partner, her Chaton, is her former crush, _Adrien Agreste_!

There's absolutely no way, and yet…

She saw it with her own two eyes.

She saw Chat behind their school already de-transforming. She wasn't able to look away in time. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She waited patiently for Adrien to leave so she can de-transform herself.

Marinette was late, as usual, but M. Bustier just sighed and waved Marinette to her seat. All the while, she tried to avoid Adrien's eyes. Something she hasn't done in awhile, since she and Chat became official. It was the same with her stuttering.

She was able to, suddenly, speak in coherent sentences around her former crush. But, now, everything has changed and she desperately has no idea what to do.

Hopefully, Tikki will when they're able to get home in one piece. First, though, she has to survive the long hours of school and sharing her classes with the blonde boy who sits directly in front of her. Every. Single. Day.

"Ughh…" moans Marinette. Alya gave Marinette a raised eyebrow, silently asking her what was wrong.

Marinette just shook her head, hoping like hell that Alya would just let it go, but, _no._

That's not in her destiny any time soon.

"Girlll," Alya whispered a little too loudly and their teacher sent a glare their way. Alya, being the sneaky fox she is, just waited for M. Bustier to turn her focus back to the rest of the class. Alya quickly wrote Marinette a note and swiftly slid it over.

Marinette read the slip of paper, sighed, and shook her head no, then pushed it back to her loveable, but nosy best friend. Alya pouted, her bottom lip puffing out like a sore thumb, but Marinette was determined not to let Alya guilt trip her.

She needs to figure it out on her own. Obviously, she needs to tell Adrien the truth, sooner or later. Sighing once meowre, she let her head fall to the desk with a soft thump!

Adrien, with his sensitive hearing, heard the quiet thump. Whereas, Nino, who was sitting right next to him, hadn't heard it at all.

Which makes sense, because Adrien was a cat. Well, as much of a cat as he can be and still be human. He's not a cat-themed superhero without having cat-like tendencies for nothing, after all.

Adrien's human ears twitched. H noted his teacher's whereabouts before he turned around. He froze for a split second when he hadn't expected his and Marinette's eyes to automatically make contact. Regaining control, he mouthed the words, _'Are you okay?_ '

Adrien noted how red her face was becoming and thought it odd. He only asked if she was alright. Though, he's already used to her weird antics.

Her eyes flicked upwards for a split second, keeping an eye on their teacher. Determination lit her bright blue eyes. Adrien noted the exact moment that his friend's eyes glowed with an emotion he knew as determination. He knew it quite well from his partner, Ladybug.

Marinette quickly wrote a note and slid it discreetly under her desk table. She dipped her head low, indicating for Adrien to read it.

Inquisitive green eyes bore into her determined blue ones.

He quickly read the note and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Adrien wondered what this shy girl could want to talk to him about? He also wonders if she'll be able to speak to him without stuttering.

He glanced at her through his peripherals and noted, that, no, he doesn't believe she'll be able to. Adrien let out a slight moan, trying his best to tune his teacher back in but the cryptic note he received from Marinette had his stomach twisting in knots.

He can't wait for the day to be over and get whatever it is she needs to tell him done and over with.

He didn't think his day could get any worse.

Of course, though, as his luck would have it, it could always get worse.

He's just hoping that it won't.

. . . . . .

After the last bell has rung, Marinette and Adrien were slowly gathering their things, waiting for the rest of the class to trickle out.

Like Alya and Nino.

Marinette waved Alya on and the brunette gave her a sly grin and a wink. Nino just gave his best friend a thumbs up. They were hoping that their 'Adrinette' ship was finally setting sailing.

An awkward silence befell the nearly-empty classroom.

"Sooo," began the blonde. He was timidly rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Adrien once more saw the determination cross her face, making her eyes seem stern, but with a touch of softness around the edges. If that were possible. "Not here," responded Marinette.

Marinette subconsciously grabbed the model boy's hand and dragged him out of the classroom door. She wasn't sure where they were going at first, but her mind was made up. She was going to tell him that she knows he's Chat Noir, her partner, and that she's in love with him. She knew they had to be somewhere quiet and private.

No one can know what they know and no one can overhear what they say, lest they use it against them in coming battles.

Adrien tried to speak but wasn't sure on what to say, or even could say. So his mouth stayed shut and voice silent, as he quietly followed the girl pulling him along somewhere.

Marinette stopped suddenly, making Adrien unceremoniously bump into her.

"Crap," muttered the bluenette. "Everywhere I look there are _people._ I have no choice then." Marinette whispered-sighed to herself.

That doesn't mean that Adrien couldn't hear, even without his enhanced hearing from being a superhero.

Adrien was growing in confusion as what that could mean. He has no idea what his friend is talking about. Of course there are people everywhere. It's a _city._ It's _bound_ to have plenty of people. _What's so important that you couldn't just tell me in the classroom_ , thought Adrien.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien tried to ask calmly, his anxiety starting to spike. But he didn't feel very calm.

She was still holding onto his hand and somehow managed to grip it even tighter, making Adrien wince. He tried not to let it show.

"Adrien, I'm sorry, but we have no choice. I need you to come home with me." The words hadn't registered on Adrien's face yet, until, very slowly, his face became a very deep scarlet. It could rival that of Ladybug's suit.

Marinette noticed the dark blush gaining on Adrien's pale skin, cheeks aflamed. Her's, too, she noted, began to heat up as her words dawned on her, the wording too late to excuse away.

But that didn't stop her from quickly stammering out a response, hoping to quell any embarrassment between the two. She gave up when none of her jumbled out words came out right.

"Ugh," she sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping slightly. Her head fell forwards in shame. "Look, I didn't mean it like that… I just- Ugh! Let's just- Let's just go."

Marinette's hand dropped suddenly from Adrien's as she realized she was still holding his. Adrien found himself missing the warmth that came from holding hers.

Which was weird, because he was dating Ladybug. The girl he loves and who loves him back. So why did he miss the warmth from holding his friend's hand?

"F-follow me," demanded the slightly stuttering and crimson girl. Marinette tried her best to give off an air of confidence, like when she was Ladybug, that she was no longer feeling.

Marinette found the side entrance to the bakery and slowly creaked the door open. She stuck her head through the crack and sighed with relief when she found the coast was clear. Turning back to Adrien, she pushed the door wider to allow more space for them to get through comfortably. She let him enter first.

"You can go on up to my room. I need to check in real quick. And get some snacks." Marinette turned tail and left through her living room door that lead into the renowned bakery itself. She let her parents know that she was home and that she'd be working on a project for school with Adrien.

Luckily, for them, it was a really busy day for the bakery so they'd be safe from prying eyes and overhearing. So no interruptions.

Marinette grabbed some snacks, especially the stinky cheese that she knew Chat's kwami was obsessed with, chocolate chip cookies that Tikki loves, hot chocolate, and chocolate-flavored and regular croissants. She carefully tried to balance everything as she climbed the ladder to her trapdoor. She was glad to know that Adrien had left it open. He saw her and immediately went to help; grabbing the drinks and placed them on her desk.

Marinette brought over the tray of snacks and sat it by their drinks. She carefully picked up a hot cup and held it out for Adrien to take. "Careful, Adrien, you're hot. I-I mean, it's hot! The drink is hot!" She facepalmed in exasperation. _Why, why, whyyy? I can talk to Chat just fine, but not you?_

With burning cheeks and awkward silence, she blew on her drink to distract herself from what she knew was coming. What she had to say. _This is embarrassing_ , she thought, _why me?_ Her eyes roamed bare walls and was glad that she had forgotten to put up all her Adrien posters after Chat's random but frequent visits.

Wait a minute…..

If Chat is Adrien, and Adrien is Chat, that would mean that _Adrien_ has been visiting her as _Chat._ _Adrien_ has been _visiting_ her secretly all these years! Her eyes grew wide at the revelation. _Holy shit._

 _Adrien's visits_ , thought Marinette. Which brings her back to the whole reason that Adrien is sitting in her room right now.

Chat - Adrien - _is sitting in her room!_

She did the only thing she did best - she _panicked._

She felt a slight pinching on her neck. She restrained from outwardly grimacing from the pain. She didn't say anything but Tikki knew she was grateful.

"S-so," Marinette tried to begin. "Ughh…" Her head fell into her hands. She peeked at him through her fingers. She watched him wrinkle his nose at the stinky cheese. Her lip quirked up in knowing understanding. That's what gave her the courage to finish what she started. _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought. She removed her hands and faced him fully. "I'm sorry." _Yes!_ She internally squealed out. _I did it, no stuttering!_

"For what?" Adrien's face was confused and shocked. His green eyes quickly caught her blue ones and held them. She blushed under his unwavering stare.

"For- For giving you such a cryptic note. For dragging you all the way here just to wait for me to gather all my courage to tell you what I have to tell you. For making this so damn awkward," rambled Marinette.

Adrien couldn't help it; he threw his head back and laughed. And with a very Chat-like smirk, he leaned forward and said something completely _Chat._ "What, cat got mewr tongue?"

Without fail, like Adrien knew it would, she let out an exasperated groan.

"Kitty," whined Marinette, as her head fell back with closed eyes.

But they immediately popped back open as she froze. Her words replayed in her head. _Shiiiiiit,_ she thought.

Adrien froze immediately at her calling him 'kitty', not expecting Marinette to call him that as she didn't know that he was the cat-themed superhero, Chat Noir. At least, she wasn't supposed to. _Fuuuuuuck,_ thought Adrien, _M'Lady is going to kill me_. He cursed under his breath but not wanting to appear freaked, he smirked as he replied with, "So, I guess this mewns that Chat's out of the bag?"

Marinette let out a long sigh, no longer able to procrastinate the inevitable. "And now, so is the bug. Tikki, come on out."

Adrien held his breath, not sure what was going on but excited to find out. _No way_ , his brain told him, _no way this could be real. My lady…_.

A red bug-like creature with black spots came out from behind one of Marinette's blue pigtails. His jaw dropped as he noticed exactly what this creature was and what it meant. "A Kwami…" breathed Adrien. _A ladybug-like Kwami. It has to be Ladybug's…_

It's definitely a Kwami, that he knew with a certainty as well as his _Lady's_ suit. _Ladybug's_ suit.

Adrien's face was once more frozen in surprise but elation at discovering his Lady's true identity soon followed.

"You're Ladybug…" breathed out the stunned blonde. "My _Purrincess_ is Ladybug. My _Lady_ is Marinette. _Ladybug_ is sweet Marinette and sweet _Marinette_ is the _fierce_ Ladybug. Marinette is the love of my life. _You're the love of my life!_ "

Marinette's face grew redder and redder with each sentence Adrien uttered; not able to agree with words, fearing her complete and utter combustion. Because she was on fire. Her blood burned fiercely within her bloodstream. Her pulse raced with each confession spilling from his _too-kissable_ lips, making her _very_ combustible.

He had suddenly stood up and was now in front of her. She subconsciously shrank back into her chaise. _Not_ from fear of him but because she was surprised by his _good reaction_ to finding out that _she_ was _Ladybug._

That she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was thee one and only superheroine, Ladybug. His _partner_ of over three years, and clumsy classmate. The superheroine that he _adored_ and _loved so much_ was his bubbly and kind _friend_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was elated that _he_ was elated that she was her. And he was elated that _she_ was elated that _he_ was him.

That Ladybug is Marinette.

That Chat Noir is Adrien.

Adrien was so filled with glee that he hadn't noticed that he had pulled Marinette into his arms. He was embracing her and rubbing his cheek on her soft blue tresses that somehow came out of her pigtails. He hadn't realized it yet, but he was trying to scent-mark her as _his_.

She giggled as she ran her fingers through his silken gold locks, mussing it up even more.

" _Marinette_ ," came Adrien's husky voice, "I'm so glad that you're my _Lady_." She beamed with pride at hearing that. He was _glad_ that she was Ladybug. That _she was his Lady_. He wasn't disappointed at all like she had originally thought. She should have just listened to Tikki's advice because it was - Marinette groaned - _spot on_.

"Oh!" exclaimed Adrien, as he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Didn't mew need to tell meow something?"

"Ughh," Marinette groaned again, as her head plopped itself down to his chest. "Did you _have_ to ask that with _puns!?"_ she said incredulously.

"Of course, _Purr_ incess," smirked the human cat.

"Ugh, shut up and kiss me you silly cat."

"With great _purr_ leasure, my _Lady."_ Adrien leaned down and captured Marinette's lips with his own.

After both identities were out, Plagg took it upon hisself to leave Adrien's pocket to find his other half, Tikki. He found her and together they sat and watched their _Chosens_ lock lips while they munched on their prefurred snacks, Camembert and chocolate chip cookies.

It was utterly revolting to him but at the same time, endearing. Plagg won't admit it, but, he was highly happy for his kitten.

So happy in fact, that he downed three hole wheels of the stinky cheese. _Oh, wait, wasn't that already typical Plagg?_

 _Yes, yes it was,_ decided Tikki. The Kwami couldn't help but giggle at the adorableness of her partner.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were steadily growing closer. Some serious lip action there. Bodies so close together that they practically melded to one another.

Their eyes closed, hands wondering, bodies pressed firmly against the other. The moment getting more heated as they went.

Before they knew it, their shirts were on the ground. Neither knew who started it and neither wanted to end it.

Marinette pulled back suddenly and startled Adrien. "Do you realize that we've been in a _stupid love square this entire time!?_ "

Confusion grace his lovely face. "What?"

Marinette giggled and pulled her _boyfriend_ back in for more intoxi _cat_ ing and delicious kisses. "Silly kitty," she murmured against his sweet lips.

"I love you, Marinette, Ladybug, Purrincess, Bugaboo, My Lady…"

"And I love you, Adrien, Chat Noir, Chaton, mon minnou…"

"I always have," they admitted in unison.

"Tikki,"

"Plagg,"

"Get the lights."


End file.
